The Fairy Is Back
by weronikacika
Summary: What if Lucy was already a fairy and finally came back? What will be the guilds reaction when master tells them the truth? ( Gajeel and Juvia are in Fairy Tail and never in Phantom Lord)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What if Lucy was already a fairy and finally came back? What will be the guilds reaction when master tells them the truth? ( Gajeel and Juvia are in Fairy Tail and never in Phantom Lord)**

In a normal city of Fiore, Mangnolia, there was a loud and destructive mage guild called Fairy Tail.

Master Macarov P.O.V

'10 years already' i though sitting on the second floor railing looking at my noisy children but noone particular, soon i would be completely happy.

"Master?" The voice broke my train of thoughts, it was Mirajane. "is something wrong?"

"No nothing my child" I replied looking down at the guild.

"If you say so" She said turning around and started walking but before she could get far,

"Mira could you call Laxus, Gajeel and Macao into my office please"

"Of course" Mira said and went down stairs shouting the boys names while i make my way into the office, i jump on my chair and look outside the window thinking about the next few weeks. After 3 minutes i hear a knock on the door, i tell them to come in and they stand in a line starting with Laxus on the left, Gajeel in the middle and Macao on the left.

"What is it old man?" Said the rough voice belonging to Gajeel.

"Brats i guess you know who is coming back soon" I say with a emotionless face, Laxus's eyes light up like a 5 years old when he sees presents on a Christmas day, Gajeels eyes wide open and starts whispering under his breath and Macao just grins from ear to ear.

"Nee-san is coming home!" Shouts Laxus pumping his fist into the air.

"Finally she's back, How long was it? 10 years now?"Macao Said counting on his fingers.

"If she comes back" Said Gajeel looking down at the floor.

"Of course she is!" Argued Laxus.

"She was 7 and went on a s-class job!" Gajeel said with a growl.

"Enough!" I shout "We just have to wait and see" I could see hope in Laxus's eyes, it was his little sister and even if he looked tough and had a emotionless face but inside he was full of love and he cant lie about this that he was best friends with his sister. Only 3 of us new about it anyway. The 3 brats exited my office like nothing happened but soon everything will be back to normal.

Natsu P.O.V

Another stupid guy thinks it was a dragon! It was a bunny that had a big shadow! How can people be so stupid and think that a bunny is a me and Happy are coming back from a town that apparently saw a dragon but i am disappointed for about tenth time this year.

"Natsssssssu! Im hungry!" Whined Happy landing on head.

"We can eat on the train on the way home" I answer smiling and start scratching his head.

"Buuuut Natsssssu!"

"Stop whining happy" I say and soon i hear soft snores, before even knowing it i am on the train station looking for my train back to Mangnolia. When i finally find it i gulp and enter hoping that my motion sickness doesn't start, somehow all of the seats are full except a booth in a corner with a single blond. Her hair was like gold, her skin looked smooth, short top showing her belly button and a skirt that shows her curves even more.

"Hey can i sit here?" I ask trying to be polite but when she looks at me with her beautiful brown eyes and a smile on her lips i started getting nervous, i have never been into romantic stuff but with her it was different.

"Yeah sure" I sit opposite her and cant stop looking while she looks out of the window.

"So where you going? I asked making her turn around and look at me.

"I am going back to my family, i left when i was 7" I could see excitement in her eyes, and my dragon senses could smell her scent it was strawberry vanilla. "Oh and my name is Lucy"

"My name is Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail" I say proudly, this only makes her smile bigger.

"I am going there, i am Masters Macarov's Friend"She says, i was surprised that master hides someone from us but i guess gramps has lots of secrets.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Wendy and Carla are here too)**

Natsu P.O.V

"So why won't you come with us?" I asked, Lucy raised her eye brow 'Cute'.

"Us?"

"Yeah me and Happy" I say "Happy Wake your ass up" I look up which caused happy to fall off my head.

"Fish!" Happy shouts and starts flying in circles.

"An Exceed!" Lucy shouts with sparkles in her eyes, "Haven't seen one in ages"

"Natssssu who is that?!" Happy shouts hiding behind my back, i start giggling.

"Thats Luc-" I stop when the train started moving and fall on the floor holding my stomach in pain,it was horrible i could taste all my 5 meals from the 2 the rest of the way i rest on the seat staring at lucy while she is talking about her missions and magic, not even knowing it we where in Mangnolia in 8 hours.

Master Macarov P.O.V

I could see the the 2 dragon slayers stress out as already a day went and she wasn't here, Macao was waiting patiently and drinking his wine while talking to Cana about some stuff probably something perverted.I heard that Natsu is coming back soon from finding Igneel, poor boy he has been looking for him for about 8 years and always came back empty handed. The guild is its usual self being all loud and noisy, Mirajane behind the counter serving drinks and talking to Levy about girlish stuff, and me on the counter with a big mug in my hand with beer. i was loosing my hopes until a loud crash was heard from the entrance and two figures were found standing there.

"Welcome back Natsu an-" Started Mirajane until...

"LUCY!"Shouted a loud voice from the other side of the guild and heavy steps where heard, we all looked at who it was and everyone was suprised to see Laxus running towards the blonde and lifting her up in a tight hug.

"Laxus!" Lucy cried into his arms hugging him as tight. "I missed you so much" More tears of joy fell through her eyes, she is finally back! My Favourite grandchild, Don't let Laxus know. When the two let go and everyone had their eyes back to normal, Lucy came closer to me,still tears in her eyes, and started hugging me so i hugged back and felt water form on my eyes.

"Hey Gramps" She pulled back "Missed me?"

"Of course you stupid brat!" I shouted at her "You are never taking 10 year job again!"

"yeah yeah!" I could see that she was overjoyed to be back home, but the looks on peoples faces were hilarious, i couldn't stop laughing. "What's funny old man?" Lucy crossed her arms and stared at me with a smile. Everyone backed away while Laxus, Gajeel and Macao stepped in.

"Gajeel! Macao!" Lucy said while running towards Gajeel and surprising people, he smiled while picking her up and crushing into a tight hug.

"You've grown bunny Girl" He smirked down at her.

"Did you think i will stay 7 all my life?" She smiled back and now looking at Macao.

"Forgot about me princess?"

"Never!"She laughed and jumped on Macao making them fall over.

"Hey Hey Get off my sister you pervert!" Laxus shouted grabbing Lucy by her top so she was in the air.

"Laxus put me down!" She said crossing her arms and a pout making its way onto her face.

"S-SISTER?!" Shouted the guild, oh yea they don't know Lucy. "Master can you explain this?" Said Mirajane looking my way.

"Well you see Lucy was here before all of you, she lived here with me and Laxus"I said looking around to see if the dense brats got it "10 years ago Lucy was 7 and went on a s-class mission and is back" Putting on a big grin.

"Gramps?" Lucy looked at me "Is Gildarts here?"

"He couldn't wait any more so went on a 100 years mission, He went 3 years ago."

"Oh" Lucy looked on the floor like it was the most important thing now,Gildarts was like a father to her. When Laxus and Lucy's Mother passed away and their father turning evil, Gildarts took care of them most of the time and he wasn't so close to Laxus because he ended up spending time with me but Lucy thought of Gildarts like a dad.

"If you want i can inform him" I asked

"No. Dont make him stop" I sigh, i knew she wanted to see him but none dares to stop him while a job.

"Lucy your room is still here" I smile at her "Want to have it back?"

"Yeah" And she made her way to the third floor, the guild still staring at us.

"I'll explain tomorrow now im going to bed so shut your gobs and go home!" I exclaim and made my way up the stairs and before totally being out of sight, i seen Natsu look the way that Lucy went with a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

** Summary :Chapter 3 is out and what can you expect from natsu? And Laxus being an overprotective brother that ends up being in an argument with Lucy, will they make up or stay mad?**

Guild P.O.V

After yesterday events, the gild didn't party or fight as usual but sat and for once started thinking... well some people. Gray was talking to Elfman about what happened and Elfman is saying how Manly it is to have a sister, Mirajane was behind the counter talking to Cana which is drinking her 5th barrel of booze, Macao and Wakaba with some other guys were talking about perverted things while Gajeel is talking to Lilly and watching Levy only thing out of place is Natsu, he was ignoring Gray and looking at the stairs with a soft smile on his face.

"Mira what's up with Flame-Brain?" Asked Gray looking at Natsu

"I don't know, he has been acting so weirdly since yesterday" Mira answered cheerfully.

"I've been insulting him for the past hour but to no response"

"Maybe he is thinking about Laxus having a Sister"

"HA! Ash-for-brains thinking?!"

"Maybe its about Lucy"

"Well if you look at it that way..." He paused "He was very happy to bring her here"Gray said and turned to look at her, they continued talking about Natsu, Lucy and how they didn't know that Laxus has a soft Side. After 10 minutes, Natsu finally turned his head to look at the stairs to see the most beautiful girl he has ever seen in his life, Lucy. She had a side ponytail with a short top, you could see her belly button, bright shorts and something that surprised him was a whip and a set of keys, she sat down on a stool at the bar with a bright smile sitting upon her face.

"Hey Lucy what can i get you?" said Mira with her usual smile.

"Hey could i have a strawberry milkshake please" Lucy replied smiling back.

"Of course!" Mira said and walked into the kitchen leaving Lucy alone, she looked around the guild to see her new nakama and her eyes landing on Natsu. when he noticed that she was looking at him, he looked down looking into his mug with a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"There you go!" Said Mira handing the blonde her drink.

"Thanks." Lucy took a sip of the milkshake "Haven't had such a good drink in years!"

"Thank you"

"So are you Mira?

"Yes that's me"

"Laxus has been telling me you" Lucy said leaning in closer, making Mira blush.

"R-really?!"Mira started blushing even more.

"Yeah, he was saying how beautiful you are and i have to agree with that"Lucy said not noticing that a certain blonde haired dragon has been sneaking behind her.

"Thanks Lucy, anyway i cant believe that Laxus has a sister, he usually is a grumpy guy that never smiles" Mira smiles and looks behind Lucy to look at the Blonde.

"Really? He used to smile alot and his laugh is hilari-" Lucy couldnt finish when she was lifted off her seat and thrown into the air.

"Lucy" Growled a deep voice "What is that you want to say?" Lucy was falling down until a pair of hands caught her.

"O-Oh hey L-Laxus" She stuttered "N-Nothing Serious" He put her down in her seat with a grin on his face and looked down at her. "I was just talking to Mira about the drink she made me" Lucy smiled at her older brother. She stud up and walked over to the mission board.

"What'ya think your doing?" He said looking over to her.

"What do you think im doing? Looking for a mission" She replied still not looking at him.

"No your not. You just came back from a 10 years mission"

"Oh well. I am bored and i want the time to go faster until Gildart comes" She said picking a job and walking to the counter.

"Lucy... He went on a 100 years mission. he might not come back"

"He will! I believe in him and you should too!"She replied louder than usual causing people in the guild to look at them.

"Lucy i dont want you to have hope so you don't go after him, I cant let you go again"

"Laxus im not a kid!"

"But your acting like one!"He shouted making her flinch, he marched out of the guild not looking back. Lucy stood there shocked before running into the corridor and through the back door slamming them open, the guild stayed silent until Natsu stood up making his way after her.

"I knew it was about her!" Shouted Gray across the guild making his way to Mira.

"Your right, its the first time i see him move since this morning"Setting a cold drink in front of him.

Natsu opened the back door and already smelt salt, he saw her sit on the floor with her back against the wall with her head and hands on her legs.

"Uh Hey" He said making her flinch and face him, she quickly wiped her tears away and looked the other way.

"Its just you"she said and quietly sniffed, Natsu sat down in front of her "What you doing here?"

"Wanted to see if your ok"

"Yeah im fine its just an another sibling fight" She said and looked at him.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Do you really want to listen to me complaining?"

"I don't really mind"He said and showed her his signature toothy grin. She giggled and her lips turned into a small smile.

"Well you see its all about Gildarts, when me and Laxus where kids and our dad turned evil Gildarts was like a father to us well mostly me because Laxus would mostly spend time with gramps"

She turned to look at the sky.

"For all these 10 years i have been waiting to come home and see all of them again and when i heard that Gildarts went on a very dangerous mission even for him, i panicked that i will never see him again. And i am not a kid any more, i can take care of myself"

Natsu put an arm around her shoulder and hugged her while she accepted and put her head in his chest.

"Why are here and being all nice to me? You don't even know me" She looked up to see his face.

"I understand how you feel, my foster father left me without a word"He looked straight into here brown eyes.

"I bet he is a good man"

"Well a dragon"He laughed

"D-Dragon?"

"Yeah Igneel, im a Fire Dragon Slayer"He grinned proudly

"Wow I've met 2 before not counting Laxus, their the Dragon twins Sting and Rogue" She pulled away from the pink haired boy. "Thanks for being here Natsu"

"No problem always here for my Nakama" He grinned and stood up offering his hand to help her up, she gladly accepted. "Oh and Lucy would you like to go on a mission with me and happy?"

"Of course Natsu"She smiled and they started walking into the guild hall not noticing a dragon slayer that listened through their whole Natsua nd lucy got to the Hall, Lucy went to her room while Natsu smiled from ear to ear.

"Mira im going home! Going on a mission with Lucy tomorrow!" he said and exited the building.

Mira stood her with sparkles in her eyes "Mission Nalu Activated!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Mira has evil plans and makes Natsu say what is on his mind, How will she help him?**

Nobody P.O.V

Its the 3rd day since Lucy came back from the 10 year mission and already the guild loves her, and how can you not love a innocent, kind girl... Well innocent till they see her bad side which can be very scary because what can expect from a Dreyar family member.

Lucy is sitting at a table with her new best friend, Levy Macgarden. They noticed that both of them have lots in common, for example books, They both love books! Levy couldn't stop talking about all kind of books and missions that her and team Shadow gear went through (Levy,Jet,Droy) and of course Lucy listened and just noddd. After a while Lucy had excused herself and went for a walk to think about the past few days.

"Mira!"Said a loud voice when the build doors burst open.

"Yes Natsu?" She answered in a calm voice while cleaning a cup.

"Have you seen Lucy?" He grinned at her, making Mira smile evilly.

"No Why Natsu? Do you miss her already?" he looked at her with eyes like plates.

"I-I don't know what you mean" He stuttered with a blush creeping up his face '_Why did you stutter you idiot!' _he mentally hit himself.

"Natsu you cant hide it from me, just admit you like her"Mira giggled at him.

"why would i talk to you about it? Mira everyone knows to not trust you with these things." he said looking around the guild "Remember what happened to Levy about 2 months ago, She was so embarrassed that she avoided the guild for 2 weeks and she still does avoid him"

She puffed her cheeks like a child "It helped, he is now planing to make a move" She turned around to look at him again, "Now spit it out or i will tell Erza to torture you when she comes back" A dark aura around her.

"Fine! I like her! Happy" He said loudly for her to hear clear.

"Who do you like Natsu?" A Voice asked behind him sending Shivers down Natsu's back.

"N-nobody" He said as his favourite scent came into reach, Strawberry. "Ah! Lucy your ready so lets go!" He quickly said and ran towards her. Lucy just came off the stairs and suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist pulling her outside towards the train station.

"Natsu slow down!"

"We can't or your brother will kill me!" They continued running. Laxus was about to shout and grab him but he bumped into the white haired beauty.

"Hey Laxus could you help me move stuff?"

"Not now Mira i have to go" He gently pushed her aside, Mira promised herself that nothing will ruin their mission so she started panicking. She pulled on his arm to stop him moving but to no use, an idea flew into her head and she stepped in front of him looking straight into his eyes.

"Mira i said n-" He couldn't finish when the bartender started falling onto the floor, he quickly caught her and sighed while carrying her bridal style to the infirmary.

_'Now we just have to wait'_ She smiled _'Step 2 :Mission: Completed'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary : Natsu and Lucy are on their first mission, will it go well or end up with a depressed Lucy.**

"Oh My God! I can't believe that the train station had to break down!" Whined a Blonde girl.

"Just 3 hours left of walking, don't whine" Answered the Pink haired dragon slayer.

"But Natsssuuu~ Im tierd" Said a blue cat while flying onto his head.

"Happy Your Flying!" she pouted cutely. _'She's so cute when pouting' _He thought smiling to himself.

"Natsu why are you smiling creepily?" Asked Happy with his brow raised.

"Anyway what is the mission that we have to walk to far?" She asked stretching her arms out.

"Its about capturing some bandits that steal from the village 'Cronpan'" He said looking down at the leaflet. "It pays 500,00 Jewels"

Lucy's eyes sparkled , with that money and her savings she can but an apartment. She has been looking for one since she came back and a certain one on a Strawberry Street caught her eye, it had 70,00 Jewels a month for rent and had enough space for one person to live in.

"I will be able to buy an apartment now!" She pumped her fist into the air, her eyes still sparkling. He just laughed and looked at her.

"So you are buying an apartment, Cool we will be able to stay with you longer" He said and showed her his toothy grin.

"Pfff Who said that you will be able to stay?" She crossed her arms under her breasts "Im buying it to have so privacy"

"Oh Come on Luce! We can be a team and do stuff together!"

"That doesn't mean you need my house!"

2 Days Later...

Lucy stared eyes wide open and looked at her surrounding, she and Natsu had found the bandits and took them easily and on the way back they have met up with the Mighty Fairy Queen Titania Erza and the fantastic ice Mage Gray that have been coming back from their mission. The Horrible part of this it that Natsu and Gray's argument was about who would eat the most when they get home , before even knowing it the 2 building that were in the side of the street were covered in ice and flames. She felt bad for Gramps. Of Course the Titania took care of it and knocked them both out leaving Lucy to carry natsu to the train station while she thrown Gray over her shoulder.

"How can you destroy 2 building in 2 minutes?!" Lucy Cried out while putting knocked out Natsu on the comfy seat of the train.

"It's not as bad as usual" Erza said throwing Gray on top of Natsu.

"What do you mean?" She asked looking shocked. "Not as bad?"

"Normally they break at least 5 building or burn the whole forest down, once they destroyed the whole village in one shot" She said it like nothing has happened and looked out of her window.

"W-Whole V-Village" Lucy couldn't speak and sweat-dropped when imagining it "I will never buy my apartment like this" She mumbled and zoned out while mumbling things about money and how destructive her guild mates can be. Erza just shrugged it off and started to polish her swords. It took them about 3 hours to get back to Magnolia and it was already 9pm so Natsu with Happy said their goodbyes and went to their place, Erza went to the cake shop while Gray and Lucy went to the Guild.

"Were Back!" Shouted Lucy while opening the Guild doors open receiving a load of 'Hey' 'Welcome Back'. Gray went to the guys while Lucy took her usual seat at the bar.

"Welcome Back Lucy, How was your Mission?" Mira asked cheerfully

"It was... Was Destructive!"Lucy Said putting her hands in the air like a small child to show how big something is, Making Mira giggle.

"I guess it changed lot since you were gone" She smiled

"Yeah i guess it did" Lucy smiled back and looked around the guild. "And why does this guild look 5 times bigger?" Lucy asked. Mira sweat-dropped.

"Well you see... There was an Phantom Lord Attack... and few more attacks not counting when Natsu and Gray destroyed the guild too."\

"Ok im just wondering how my room is still here"Lucy put her hand on her chin, being followed by Mira.

"Actually i have no idea"

"Oh well:Lucy stood up with a smile on her face "They won't need it any more, tomorrow im off to see a new apartment" A huge smile plastered on her face.

"Thats good but dont forget to tell Master"

"Yeah ill tell Gramps Tomorrow"

"Good Good" Mira said "I bet Natsu will be happy"

"W-What do Y-You mean?" Lucy stuttered and blushed like Erza's Hair.

"Lucy~"Mira Sang her name "Did you tell him about it?"

"Yes i did and i told him he won't be staying over" Lucy said and walked towards her room. Mira just smiled when Natsu came in with a blue bag in his hand.

"Who's this Natsu?"

"Oh Lucy forgot it from the train and Erza told be to bring it"He said and shuddered at what Erza said she would do if he didn't do it.

"I will give it to her tomorrow" She smiled at him and took the bag off him.

"Thanks Mira"

"No Problem and did you know that Lucy is buying an apartment?"

"Yeah! I can meet her more often now!" He grinned

"Ok, now go im closing soon" She said and started to push people out while saying her goodbyes.

_'The plan is going quicker than i thought'_


End file.
